Oracle
The Oracle link is under the Castle Age banner. The Oracle is divided into 6 areas: Oracle, Favor Generals, Reinforcements, Demi Power, Chest, and Mystic Emporium. Oracle The main Oracle page contains several offers you may purchase with favor points, a featured Favor General and his or her gear available for purchase with favor points, and a method to purchase favor points with real money. Notes *Health refills are a staggeringly expensive waste of favor points. Celesta will restore your health for a few gold. *Purchasing gold with favor points is a very poor deal, as you will earn that same gold anyway in just a few hours. *A few extra army members are probably not worth the 20 favor point cost. Favor Generals This is where you may use favor points to purchase new heroes to act as generals. Each Favor General has several (usually 3) "special items", equipment or magic, also available for purchase. The generals cost 30 favor points, while their associated items cost 25 favor points each. For a full list of these generals, their equipment, and the level required to purchase them, please see the Oracle Favor Generals page. Reinforcements You acquire these reinforcements by increasing your army size (regardless of your current army size -- you have to add up to 20 new members), or by paying Favor Points to "Claim" Darius and his bonus weapons/items. The first item requires 4 new army members, and increases by 2 additional army members until you get to the Mythril Gloves, then the number is increased by 3 additional army members. Darius, will cost you 20 new army members, or 30 Favor Points. Note: The Crusader set is the latest Reinforcement offer but for some reason, it goes back to show Darius' set once you have claimed everything from it. Demi-Power Demi-powers are the Castle Age world's five deities. Each one is tied to a stat, and every 24 or 48 hours, you may receive a blessing from one to gain demi-points and a stat point of the their alignment. Treasure Chests Treasure Chests are special items you can buy with favor points. Each Treasure Chest contains equipment, magic, soldiers and heroes. Most of the heroes and items are extremely rare or exclusive and can only be found in the chests. You can "pull" from the treasure chests from either the home screen or the Oracle tab. When pulling from a chest, you do not get to choose the item that you get. You can either get 1 randomly selected item, or 3 randomly selected items (depending on how many favor points you are willing to spend). Item Rarities There are 4 tiers of item rarities: Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Epic. Your advertised chances when purchasing a chest are: *'Common': 55% (observed frequencies have been ~75%; Gaea has yet to comment on the discrepancy.) *'Uncommon': 30% chance *'Rare': 10% chance *'Epic': 5% chance There are currently 13 Treasure Chests available: * Alpha Chest **One item for favor points **Three for favor points * Vanguard Chest - (Level 25) **One for favor points **Three for favor points * Onslaught Chest - (Level 50) **One for favor points **Three for favor points * Oblivion Chest - (Level 100) **One for favor points **Three for favor points * Annihilator Chest - (Level 125) **One for favor points **Three for favor points * Ascension Chest - (Level 150) **One for favor points **Three for favor points * Wrath Chest - (Level 175) **One for favor points **Three for favor points *Conquest Chest - (Level 200) **One for favor points **Three for favor points *Phoenix Chest - (Level 225) **One for favor points **Three for favor points *Battlelust Chest - (Level 250) **One for favor points **Three for favor points *Corruption Chest - (Level 275) **One for favor points **Three for favor points *Reckoning Chest - (Level 300) **One for favor points **Three for favor points *Nightfall Chest - (Level 325) **One for favor points **Three for favor points Mystic Emporium The Mystic Emporium is a feature added in 2018 that allows you to buy every day up to 6 random items called "Mysterious goods" (or more if you use the Refresh button), in exchange for Favor Points or Gold. Category:Oracle Category:Castle Age